sc2_kobold_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
NOTICE: This wiki is now deprecated and outdated as several patches were added to the game. A new wiki is being used at http://koboldtribes.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page. Please make all future modifications there. Relevant forum post During a match, players will periodically receive notifications of certain happenings in the forest. These events are random and can range from enemy bosses appearing in the woods, to traveling traders, or even just treasure chests being discovered across the map. Each of these events is a pre-scripted "quest" that has been added into the game to enrich the gameplay and break up the monotony of day-to-day survival. Quests are dangerous, but have extremely valuable rewards! However, you will have to be quick to complete them; quests are all on a short timer, and the other team will be competing with your tribe to finish them in time! List of Quests 'The Murloc Chieftan' From time to time a murloc chieftain, Old Murk-Eye, will come through the forest, spawning randomly near the center of the map. It is up to the kobold tribes to confront and defeat him. As a quest reward, the murloc chieftain drops a formidable main hand weapon, the Murloc Doomhammer. Quest Text: A ruthless murloc chieftain has arrived in the forest, killing all the poor animals. Who cares about the critters though! The chieftain must have wonderful treasure on him! Quest Rewards: Murloc Doomhammer (Main Hand) 'Nizilia the Gastronomist' Occasionally, the players will receive a message telling them that Nizilla the Gastronomist is visiting the forest. Players are required to cook three food items within his radius shown: *Spice Lamb Feast *Grilled Wolf Entrecote *Beer-Braised Pheasant Upon completion, the player is awarded with +5 cooking skill and the Inspiring Chef's Hat. Quest Text: The renowned kobold gastronomist Nizilia is looking for aspiring chefs '' '''Quest Reward:' Smoked Lamb Sirloin (Old Reward) 'Zul'Rogg The Troll Warlord' A feared Troll Warlord, Zul'rogg, sometimes visits the forest and wanders about until confronted by a band of brave kobolds. He is very strong, and has an AoE ability which does significant damage if players are caught unawares. It is best to confront him in a group in order to share tanking responsibilities and take him down more quickly. Quest Text: ''The vicious troll warlord Zul'rogg has come to the forest seeking to kill all kobolds! Show him that nobody messes with your tribe!'' Quest Reward: Viciously Sharp Armblade (Main Hand) ''' Night of the Ghouls' There is a chance upon nightfall to trigger the "Night of the Ghouls" event. During this abnormaly long night, zombies spawn outside of the kobold camps and attempt to destroy buildings and the kobolds themselves. While weak individually, the zombies begin to amass as the night goes on, and can be very dangerous in groups if the kobolds are unprepared. The zombies will prioritize attacking players themselve once their kobold comes within a certain range, and chase them until dead. One strategy that can be used (as long as warmth + stamina are available) is to aggro the zombies and kite them away from your buildings, as defense of your entire base may get tricky towards the end of the night. '''Quest Text: 'The night is dark and full of terrors. A terrible evil has awakened in the darkness. Do everything you can to survive this mysteriously long and gloomy night. Quest Reward: 'You survive! Ghouls also drop Skeletal Fingers, which can be combined at the shrine (3) into a Reaper's Hand. 'The Treasure Goblin ' ' Occasionally a treasure goblin will visit the forest and deposit five treasure chests around the map at random locations. Once they have all been claimed, the quest is completed. This is often a time when teams will first meet, as both teams of kobolds try to claim the treasure (which often spawns in a central location). It is important to approach the treasure chests knowing that there could be a trap waiting for the greedy! Quest Text: ''A treasure goblin has left stashes of loot all across the forest! Claim the treasure before the enemy tribe does.'' Quest Reward: Various resources, food(s), and 1 chest containing Spiked Shadowstone Scutum 'Craven the Fisherman' A local trader named Craven often visits the forest, offering a reward to any kobold who brings him a shipment of crabs he has lost somewhere nearby. This quest is generally easy, but can lead to a lot of action if both teams are both competing for the crab shipment. Quest Text: ''Craven the fisherman has lost a shipment of crabs somewhere in the forest and is offering a grand reward to whichever tribe brings it to him first!'' Quest Reward: 'Craven's Fish Sticker (Main Hand, ranged) 'Grand Forester Cryn The royal forester has decided that more trees need to be grown in the forest, and it is your tribe's task (along with your opponents') to supply them! This quest is simple: plant more trees than your opponents in the allotted time limit and win a reward! Trees only count that grow to full size (100/100 health). As long as your team has a) more members or b) some points in forestry, it will be able to win if all members keep their "Plant Tree" skill on cooldown. Quest Text: Grand Forester Cryn has issued an imperative to plant trees throughout the forest. The tribe that grows the most trees to full size within the time limit gets a reward. And don't you dare go sabotage the other tribe by cutting down their plants! Quest Reward: '+5 logging and the status of Grand Forestor's Favored to all players on the team. 'The Arena This quest involves a fight to the death involving two members of opposing tribes. At the start of the quest an area will be designated on the map - upon entering this area, players will have "volunteered" for the gladiatorial showdown. Only one player from each tribe may volunteer. Winning the duel will reward the player with a special armor - the Garish Gladiator's Garb. It is important that the winner grab this quickly, as after the fight he has only ten seconds before being teleported back to the initial volunteering area. Quest Text: ''Arena organizer Neos is looking for two capable warriors to fight a duel to the death in his gladiatorial games. Send your tribe's strongest kobold to the challenge zone to challenge the enemy tribe or to accept their challenge!'' The surviving kobold will receive a powerful reward. If only one tribe sends a challenger, they will at least be compensated for their initiative. Nothing will happen if neither tribe sends a challenger. Quest Reward (win duel): ' ' 'Winter is Coming' At any point during the game, the winds of winter will start blowing, causing the kobolds to freeze rapidly if not near a campfire or other source of warmth. It is important to be near a campfire or have the materials to make one at all times during this event. In addition, frost bears will spawn around the map. These creatures are extra powerful bears which drop normal bear pelts and teeth. Sometimes, after the quest is 'over', the Frost Witch will appear to keep the winter going. She can be defeated for rewards, but as long as she is alive she will extinguish campfires until the quest is over. Quest Text: ''Winter is coming. Survive the frozen winds without freezing to permanently become more hardened to cold. There are also rumors of strange white frost bears under the protection of a powerful witch..'' Quest Rewards: All surviving players who have not had their warmth reach 0 get +10% permanent cold resistance. 'The Royal Banquet' To fulfill Nostrob's request for truffles, players must tame wolves using the Hunter's Lodge and walk them around the map, sniffing for truffles. Occasionally a wolf will stop and dig, and there is a chance it will discover truffles at that location. Much like the forestry quest, there is a running total of which team has discovered the most truffles. Truffles do not take up inventory space, and are stored only as a running number in the quest tally. Every truffle each player finds will increase their Foraging skill by +1. Quest Text: ''Nostrob, the royal quartermaster, has been sent to gather truffles for a giant banquet. However, his truffle dogs have all run away, and he is now asking for your help. perhaps wolves can also find and dig up truffles?'' '''Quest Rewards: '''Kobolds of the winning tribe are able to tame +1 more beast, allowing the to train up to 3 beasts each, with the companionship upgrade from the Hunter's Lodge. Every truffle found will increase the wolf owner's Foraging skill by +1 per truffle. Tips for Completing Quests *It is important to know the details of each quest and be prepared for each in the early stages of the game. The greater your knowledge of each quest, the quicker you will be to meet its requirements, and beat your enemies to the loot! *Establishing a "forward base" in the center of the map is often a good idea in order to complete quests. The action will often get heated during certain quests that are location based, and it is good to have a nearby base to fall back to if things go awry. *Many of the quest rewards - especially the main hand weapons - are powerful enough to be game changing in combat situations. It is extremely important to beat the other team to these items, or at least prevent them from acquiring the items themselves!